


5 O'clock In the Morning

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finnrey fridays, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut, it isn't mild this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Finn gets home from his job, when he finds he has a visitor waiting for him...





	

"Ugh" Finn sighed to himself as the elevator he was in made its way yet past another floor. A floor that wasn't his. So he had to wait a little while longer before he could go into his apartment and rest his tired eyes. 

It was never any easier for him to work on his new shift. Day after day, or night after night really. Working constantly and as hard as he did was beginning to take its toll on him. Coming home in the early hours of the morning and sleeping during the day wasn't helping either. 

Finally the door opened to the sixth floor. Finn removed himself from the wall he was leaning against and walked out. Down the hallway a few steps later he was in front of his apartment, door 612. 

He unlocked the door and immediately took off his coat and threw it on the nearby couch. He ran his hands over his face, not wanting to do anything except lay down. But he had just worked a twelve hour shift at the hospital. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably after standing and working and sweating for twelve hours, especially around bio-hazards. 

Finn began stripping his clothing off as he made his way to the bathroom. By the time he made it there, all of his clothes were all off. He began running the water and stepped into the hot water that poured from above. He rolled his shoulders a few times hoping that the motion and the heat from the water would release some of the tension in his upper back. He got out of the shower and placed a towel around his waist before walking into his bedroom.

Had it not been for what he saw, or rather, whom he saw, Finn probably would've thrown the towel away, gotten under the covers and gone to sleep. But before he could remove the towel, and it's a good thing he didn't, he saw someone moving around in the sheets underneath the covers in his bed. 

Still covering himself with the towel, he moved over slightly to the right to grab a pair of shorts out of his clothing drawer. "Hello?" he said.

As the form moved around underneath the covers, Finn flicked the light on and for a moment at times like these, he wished he kept a bat in his room. 

"Who's there?!" he demanded. He was about ready to jump on the bed and beat whoever was in his house underneath his covers senselessly, until the face of his ex-girlfriend appeared. 

"Rey?" he asked completely surprised. 

"Rey?" he asked again. Not knowing what to say. "What...what are you doing here?!"

She pushed the covers back and got off of the bed attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes and to be more alert for the situation at hand. 

"Sorry..." she began, still rubbing her eyes. 

"Do you know what time it is?!" Finn asked, shock still weighing heavily in his voice. 

"Yes, I know what time it is. It's just the last time I was here you were working second shift, not third" Rey said. 

Finn raised an eyebrow at her. How long had she been there? Why had she come over? What was she waiting on him for? All the questions that popped up in his head begged to be answered. Even as to how she had gotten in his house in the first place, but then remembered he never asked for her spare key back when they broke up. 

"Yea..." is all Finn said. "Yea that's right. I was working second shift...I just switched a few days ago." He stood there, and she stood there. Both of them not saying anything, both of them hardly looking at one another. This was going to be awkward. Here he was ready to go to bed, and he finds out that his ex-girlfriend broke into his house...kinda, sorta. 

"So..."he said, attempting to break the silence. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked. Rey said nothing. She ran her hand across her arm and stared down at the floor. 

"This was stupid..." she whispered, almost to the point where Finn missed it. "I...I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake" she said. 

"What was? What's a mistake?" Finn asked. 

"You're tired and need to go to sleep...I'll, I'll just leave" she said making her way over to the front door. 

Finn gently caught her wrist in his grasp before she was out of reach. "Wait!" he said. He held onto her hand as their eyes locked with one another. Finn had missed those eyes. Those soft and beautiful hazel eyes of hers. He absent mindedly ran his thumb over the skin on her wrist with the hand that still held on to her, keeping her in place. Keeping her from running from him...again. 

"Stay" he said softly. "I mean you're already here, you wouldn't have come all this way for nothing. Obviously you've got something you need to tell me, right?"

He saw tears begin to form in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. He hated seeing her upset or unhappy. Even if they weren't together anymore, he still wanted her to be happy.

"What is it Rey?" he whispered taking a step closer to her. 

"I..." she began.

Finn took another step yet again, this time closing the gap in between them. He had released her wrist, and brought his hand up to her cheek. He looked deep into her now red and puffy eyes, and had his suspicions confirmed of what she was going to say right before she whispered, "I miss you, Finn." 

Why else would she be here? Why else would she have gotten into his bed and fallen asleep in attempt to wait up for him? They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, and four days. Ever since the break up. Occasionally both would type up an extremely long text to the other in an attempt to make contact, but both would end up deleting them before they were ever sent. Finn took a deep breath in, he had missed her too. And here she was in front of him, in his house, telling him after all this time how she really felt...and it scarred him. He could tell her that he missed her back, and that he thought that the break up was a mistake, and that he never stopped loving her, and wanted to prove to her how much he loved her, but it scarred him. Scarred him because she could give him back everything that he had lost, everything that they had both lost, and could take it back yet again just like the first break up, which had left both of them devastated. 

"I miss you, Finn" Rey reiterated when he didn't say anything. She turned to face him more front on, and slowly placed her hands on his bare shoulders. Finn internally shuddered. Missing the feeling of her hands on his body, having gone without it for so long. She brought her hands up to either side of his face, and pulled it closer and closer to her face, just stopping short of their lips touching. 

"Don't leave" Finn breathed against her face. 

"I don't want to, I want to stay here with you" she replied. 

"No" Finn said. Resting his hands in the crooks of her arm, marveling in how soft he found her skin to be. "I'm talking about ever again" he spoke again. "I don't want you to leave ever, ever again."

Rey finally pulled Finn's face all the way to hers, crashing their lips together. It was a desperate, and hungry kiss. Full of passion. This whole thing had happened so quick, but neither cared. It was all too much at not enough all at the same time. 

Once they both finally came up for air Rey began kissing the side of Finn's face, and Finn delved into the crook of Rey's neck all kissing, and sucking and biting. "Tell me you love me" Rey whispered in between kisses, hating that she couldn't be as close to Finn as she wanted. "Tell me...please" she asked. 

Finn slowed down his attack on Rey's neck. And in between kisses breathed against Rey's skin. "Of course I do" he said. Kiss. "I have always loved you" kiss. "I never stopped loving you" kiss. 

Rey's hands crept lower and lower down onto Finn's back. Pulling him closer to her, but at the same time not close enough. As she pulled him closer she took a step back, getting closer and closer towards the bed. Right as the back of her legs his the frame of the bed, they both simultaneously stopped kissing. Rey looked up at Finn, her eyes looking like they were begging him. "Please" she whispered. 

"Only if you stay with me" Finn said.

Rey looked up at him and smiled. "Always."

Finn placed both of his palms on either side of Rey's butt and lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around him as he laid her down on the bed, wanting him to be as close as he possibly could. Finn went back to work on Rey's neck, knowing that there would be marks there in the morning, but not having the will-power to care enough. Besides, the world would know that she belong to him if anyone did see them. That she was his, and he was hers. 

Rey began kissing the top of Finn's shoulder before diving into the side of his neck. Remembering that it drove him absolutely mad when she flicked her tongue around the shell of his ear. So when she did do it, she could feel the vibrations his body gave off when he moaned as loud as he did. 

Finn leaned back down to kiss Rey, and in between kisses Rey kept on saying how much she loved him. Like if she didn't keep constantly saying it, it wouldn't be true, or maybe he wouldn't believe her. 

Finn's hand slipped underneath Rey's shirt, and began to pull it higher and higher. Not at all being subtle about it, Rey leaned up, and not only took it off, but unclasped her bra as well, before pulling Finn back down to her by the back of his neck. 

It had been so long. Too long, since they had last loved one another properly. Both Finn and Rey could sense the desperation behind every touch, behind every kiss, behind everything that was happening. But Rey was soon able to forget about it once Finn placed his mouth over top of one of her nipples. 

"Oh" she sighed out. "Oh Finn" she said. Her moans only got louder and louder as Finn got lower and lower. He ran the tip of his tongue over her navel and the rest of her lower stomach as she sucked in a sharp breath in between her teeth. "Finn" she moaned again. "Please, touch me" she pleaded with him. "I need to feel you again." Finn did exactly as he was told. He leaned up off of the bed, and off of Rey, who pouted when he began backing away from her. But quickly found that it was only to undo her jeans and to slid them off. 

As he took them off from around her ankles, he slowly began to kiss his way back up her legs. As he got higher, he began spreading her legs and kissing the inside of one of her thighs. As he began to suck on the inside of her thigh, he smirked to himself, knowing that there would be a mark there in the morning, too. 

Right before he went just a little bit higher, to the point of reaching her opening, he looked up at her through his eyelashes and saw her looking right back down at him, biting her lip, waiting in anticipation as patiently as she could for what was about to happen. He was still starring up at her as his mouth made contact with her mound. However, she was no longer starring at him, for she had shut her eyes and was gripping the sheets. 

Finn's clever little tongue went to work on her. Licking and sucking, and lapping up all that she had to offer, as she moaned in pleasure from what he was doing to her. Rey arched her back, and replaced gripping the sheets, with gripping Finn's hair, as she began to grind into his mouth. He could tell that she was close already, her breathing had sped up, and her motion became faster, more urgent. But he didn't want her to come just yet. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could, having not been with her in so long. If only he could make this last forever. 

As her back was still arched, just as she was about to go over the edge, Finn stopped. He leaned up and slid his arm around her frame and laid her back down. She was breathing so hard beneath him as she looked up at him before asking, "What's wrong?"

Finn looked down at her and smiled. He ran his hand across her face and said. "Nothing. Everything's so right" he said. "I just don't want to rush it" he said leaning down and kissing her. Finn began to reach down both of their bodies, and Rey thought that it was finally to remove those annoying shorts he was wearing. But was surprised to feel one of Finn's fingers enter into her body. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she bit down on Finn's lip. She then clasped down on Finn's shoulders as he added yet another finger. 

Rey reached down in between their bodies and slid her hand inside of Finn's shorts. And as her hand had reached it's destination, she wasn't disappointed. 'Yup' she thought to herself. 'Hard as a rock.' Not that she had any doubts whatsoever since it was being rubbed up against her thigh.

She wrapped her hand around his length and gave it a gentle squeeze. Finn shuddered as he made an attempt to keep working Rey, as Rey was working him. As Rey continued to pump him, she could feel him pulsing in her hand. She then noticed that their speeds were slowing beginning to match one another. 

Rey released Finn from her grip and pulled her hand from out of his shorts. Just as he had stopped earlier and she had asked him, he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Rey smiled up at him before replying, "Nothing" she said before pulling his shorts all the way down. 

Finn smiled down at her yet again, pulling his now soaking wet fingers out of her, and replacing them with every inch of his love. He had to contain himself, control himself. When he finally had himself all the way inside of her, he pulled back and slammed into her rather hard. Not that Rey minded it, he didn't want to hurt her, and he still wanted to take his time. 

They could both hear their hips slapping together as Finn set the motion and began picking up speed. The pleasure that they were receiving from one another...it was pure ecstacy. All the worries and cares that were building over the past couple of weeks, everything that had happened because of the break up, and the break up itself was beginning to fade away as the feeling grew. 

"You're so tight" Finn groaned into her ear, as he pulled back then gently pushing back into her. 

"You're so big" Rey said back to him, having the feeling of being completely filled up by him, wash over her. 

"So wet" Finn said. 

"Only for you baby" Rey replied. 

Finn began pumping into her faster, as fast as he could go. "You're so beautiful. So kind, so caring...so everything" Finn said a bit louder. "You are my everything" he said yet again. 

"Finn" Rey sighed. "Finn!" Rey said. Her voice sounding more like she was begging than she meant to. "I'm...I'm...I'm close...Finn, please" she said. 

Finn could feel her walls constricting around him, he had brought her to the edge again, only this time, he was going to finish what he had started. 

"Finn, I'm gonna..."

"I know, baby. Come for me. Only me, always for me." Finn said. "Come on baby, come on" he said encouraging her towards her climax. 

She began arching her back again, leaning up into him even closer. 

"You're so beautiful when you come" Finn said. "Look at me." 

"Right there!" she said clutching onto his body as if he was her anchor to the world, "Oooh that's perfect, harder, harder" she demanded. 

With two more thrusts of his hips, it was enough to make Rey come, and come hard she did. She buried her face in the side of Finn's neck and tried as hard as she could to muffle a scream that definitely would have woken up the neighbors at this time of the morning. 

Finn mirrored her action, only burying his face in the pillow she had her head rested on. He clamped both of his hands into her hair, and gathered up fistfuls of it as he pushed himself into her one more time. Breathing, and sweating and shaking, they had both finally finished. 

Just as Finn tried to pull out, Rey clamped onto him, not wanting him to move, insinuating that she wanted him to stay right where he was for just a moment longer. 

"Not yet" she said. "You told me not to leave you, now it's your turn to not leave me."

"I'm done with leaving" he said. "I'll never leave you."

"Never ever?" Rey asked him. 

"Never ever." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little shy to write this. soooooooooo....what did y'all think??


End file.
